Zalgo's disease
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: You may have noticed, I deleted my old story because I got writers block and couldn't't think of anything to make it more interesting, so instead I'm writing a story about five nights at Freddy's, minecraft and the creepypastas (if you had an OC in the last book and would like me to add your OC in this story PM me please). I need a title please
1. Chapter 1- The corrupted file

**Sorry**** I haven't posted in ages, only just found how to post on my phone.**

**Anyways, as you can tell this is a creepy pasta/ five nights at Freddy's 2 and a Minecraft crossover, Angel, I can only fit one of your OCs in this story so I apologize for any inconvieniences caused. Anyways, I will be including youtubers like Markiplier, Luigikid gaming, Skydoesminecraft and Dlive22891 and Yamimash. So read and review and help me with this.**

**Chapter 1- The corrupted file**

One day Markiplier decided " Hey, since so many people have requested it, I think I'll play ". He then sits down and searches for the game on a seach engine but what he comes up with is not what he expected. "What the F*ck is this shit, why does it come up with litterally just f*cking pictures of the game and not the actual game". Suddenly the screen shuts off and he hears electronic laughter. Mark says" Ok, Ok, Ok WHAT THE F*CKING SHIT IS HAPPENING". "WHY IS THERE WHAT I ASSUME IS LAUGHING". Then the screen lights up again with a messed up version of Sonic and it said in a demonic voice "I AM GOD" and laughed that evil laugh. Mark thought to himself " What is happening to my computer". As if it heard him it said " This computer belongs to Zalgo now". Mark runs out of the room and hears a noise outside. " What the F*ck is happening". He hears a knocking on the door and runs to it. He slowly starts to open the door and finds a man encased in gold armor with a golden sword in hand. Mark screams and shouts " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"?. The man replies " My name is Adam or Skydoesminecraft, and I'm here to stop the disease called Zalgo's Disease". Mark looks at him and says " first my computer acts up, then a crazy man shows up". " WHAT'S NEXT?, the five nights at Freddy's animatrons come to life?". Suddenly they hear heavy footsteps walking towards them and Sky and Mark turn around and see Freddy Fazbear with Bonnie,Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy. Sky quickly throws Mark a sword and says " get ready to fight for your life".

**And that's it for chapter one, hope you guys enjoyed,thanks for reading and imma see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2-help

**Hey people, I felt really bad about not posting for a couple weeks so today is double chapter day, from this day onwards Saturday and Sunday will be double chapter day. ****you're probably wondering when ****I'm gonna add minecraft and that will be in either chapter 5 or 6. So as always read and review and tell me if it's good or if it needs improving ( please no hate, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say it).**

Chapter 2- help

Mark and Sky got ready for the fight of their lives when Golden Freddy spoke in a malfuntioning voice box " w-w-we are here to h-h-help you". Sky looked at him suspiciously and asked " help against what Budder Freddy"?. Then suddenly, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy and The Marionette come out of nowhere and stand behind the original five animatrons and stand there. Chica replies and says " W-W-We want to stop Zalgo's d-d-disease". Mark heard electronic laughing behind him and turned around to find behind him, he tapped Sky shoulder and they both ran behind the 11 animatrons and waited for the fight that they thought would ensue, but instead just smiled and said to Freddy's gang " first it's me, but the others will follow". He turned to Mark and said " you shouldn't have done that". **(bad referances everywhere XD)** Mark looked confused and said " I shouldn't have done what"?. Sonic just laughs and dissapears. Toy Freddy talks in a perfect voice box and says " we have to find these three people, do you know who they are"?. Mark instantly recognizes them and says " I know them, the top one is Yamimash, middle one is Luigikid and the last one is Dlive22891, they are all in a hotel across the road for a convention". Bonnie looked at Mark and said " W-W-Well what are we w-w-waiting for, l-l-let's go get them. They walked down to the hotel and just before they went in Mark stopped them and said " I'll go, They would find it a little weird if animatrons and a guy in gold armor pretty weird". Sky said " Ok we'll wait out here". Mark walked into the hotel and asked the guy behind the desk for the room numbers of Yami, Dlive and Luigikid. He went to Luigikids room and found Dlive and Yami in his room. He asked them " Hey guys, can you come outside for a minute please". They all nodded and walked out with Mark and were amazed when they saw the animatrons and Sky.

**I'm gonna end it there, it's too much of a pain to write on this phone. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and if you did remember to review it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3-exe invasion

**Hey guys what's going on, like I said in chapter two, from now on every Saturday and Sunday will be double chapter day. Anyways enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3- .exe invasion**

Yami,Luigikid and Dlive just stared as they saw the animatrons they thought were evil. Golden Freddy spoke with his malfunctioning voice box "W-W-We are not h-h-here to hurt y-y-you, w-w-we want r-r-revenge because t-t-the .exes destroyed out h-h-home". They just stood there stunned as Golden Freddy spoke. Yami was the first to recover, he looked at Mark and said " Mark, WHAT THE F*CK IS HAPPENING.

Meanwhile at Mark's home, his computer lights up with a image of , , The Tails Doll and Insane Pinkie Pie. Then the screen turns off and they all escape and teleport away.

At the hotel, Mark looked at Yami in surprise and said " Well look trying to play the game ". "But instead of the game something else showed up, It was a picture of saying" "I AM GOD"." Then Sky, The guy in the good armor showed up and then these animatrons showed up and they said that a disease known as Zalgo's disease had infected my computer and allowed to escape and possibly allowing more of the CreepyPastas to escape, Freddy said that Myself, Sky, You, Dlive and Luigikid are the planets only hope". Yami took all this in and said " Ok" and turns to Freddy and asks "why us five, why not five others"?. Freddy replied with " b-b-because the five of you are s-s-special, You all have a t-t-trait that, if combined can stop the C-C-CreepyPastas and s-s-send them back to w-w-where they came from". Yami nodded and just stood there. Finally Dlive and Luigikid had recovered and both said "F*CK" at the same time and just stood there for a while when Luigikid finally spoke and said "ok, what do we need to do to stop them". It was Foxy that answered this time and he said "well ye all be needing to f-f-find out your special trait and find out how ye be controlling it". Luigikid nodded and stood next to Yami and Mark. Dlive turned to the animatrons and ask them " How long do we have before all the CreepyPastas are out"?. Toy Bonnie answered with a perfectly smooth voice box " If we estimated correctly then we only have seven days before they are all free". Dlive nodded and asked " ok, how long before Zalgo's disease takes over the world"?. The Mangle answered this time, also with a perfectly functioning voice box "if our calculations are correct, then we only have a week after they all get out before they take over". Mark said " then what are we waiting for, let's discover our traits before it's too late.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter, bye**


	4. Chapter 4- Minecraft and Jeff The Killer

****Hey guys what's going on. I'm here with chapter 4, I hope you're enjoying the story so far because I'm busting a gut to get all the chapters out in a day. Anyways as always read, review and enjoy the next chapter.****

****Chapter 4- Minecraft and Jeff The Killer****

They all went to pick up Luigikid's Girlfriend Michelle from the airport. When they found her waiting for him. She was curious as to why there were eleven people in suits. She went up to Luigikid and gave him a kiss and said " why are there eleven people in suits standing behind you"?. Luigikid said "I'll explain on the way".

Meanwhile in Mark's house

His computer switched on with a picture of Jeff The Killer and before it switched off he was out and he said " Time to make the five saviours GO TO SLEEP".

They had been walking for hours when Mark had had enough and said " Hey Freddy, Where the F*ck are we going, I'm sure I can speak for all the others as well when I say that we're all tired. Freddy looked back and said " W-W-We are going to f-f-find the portal to M-M-Minecraftia because one of you h-h-have a special c-c-connection with the land and will p-p-possibly unlock your special p-p-power". They walked through the portal and went into Minecratia.

They went into Minecraftia. The six people were all disoriented by the travel. Freddy said to Sky " S-S-Sky since you know this p-p-place so well, you'll l-l-lead us. Sky lead them to the nearest city where they stopped to rest for the night when suddenly, they found Jeff The Killer waiting for them. He said "GO TO SLEEP" and started to run towards Yami with a knife. Sky screamed "NOOOOOOO" and ran towards him pulling out his Gold sword and stopped Jeff from stabbing Yami. A sudden golden aura glows around Sky and he screamed and said in a booming voice "YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS JEFF". The aura glows brighter until Jeff screams in pain and said "I WILL RETURN AND WHEN I DO, I'M BRING THE OTHER CREEPYPASTAS WITH ME" and with that he disappears. Freddy looks at Sky and says " S-S-Sky, you've unlocked the power of c-c-courage and now can't be h-h-harmed by the C-C-CreepyPastas or t-t-the .exes. Sky looked in amazement and said " HELL YEAH".

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5-Slenderman

**If you saw the thing I posted about not posting on Tuesday, I changed my mind because I can. Enjoy **

Chapter 5- Slenderman

At Mark's house the computer started to shake and twitch as a picture of Slenderman came up on the screen when suddenly the whole thing shut off and Slender had escaped and thought to himself " Time to do what Jeff couldn't and kill the five saviours". He then teleported away to Minecraftia to kill them.

They were walking back to the portal when Sky sensed something hiding in the nearby forest and said " Hey guys, there's something in the forest over there". Golden Freddy said " I-I-If there is s-s-something in the forest, it m-m-may be S-S-Slenderman". Yami said " How about we go investigate anyway". "It may just be an Enderman or a Skeleton or something. Golden Freddy looked at him and said "F-F-Fine, let's g-g-go". They walked into the forest unaware of the horrors that awaited them. They walked for awhile but before the could walk any further The Slenderman appeared in front of them and started attacking Mark. Once Yami saw this he started to get super angry and shouted " HEY SLENDER, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE SHITHEAD". Sllooked walked to Yami angrily and started to attack but before he could, Yami grabbed Slenders arms and screamed in anger as he kicked Slenders legs and made him fall. Yami said to Slender while a green aura appeared around him " IF YOU EVER COME AFTER US AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOU GOD DAMN HEAD OFF UNDERSTAND", Slender growled in anger as he nodded and disappeared before Yami could do anything. The other five humans and the eleven animatrons watched this in amazement. Michelle said to Yami " Do you realize what you've done"?. Yami looked dazed and shook his head. Michelle almost screamed " You single handedly took Slenderman, one of the most powerful CreepyPastas without breaking a sweat". Yami just nodded and said " I need to rest for a little bit", and with he fell over before anyone could react. Toy Bonnie said " Maybe we should rest for a little bit and wait for Yami to wake up. Everyone agreed and together they built a large enough house to fit all of them in comfortably. They went to sleep, only Freddy, Golden Freddy, The Mangle, Foxy, The Marionette and Toy Freddy remained up to defend them against any .exes or CreepyPastas that come after them.

**I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, See you next time people**


	6. Chapter 6- Herobrine

**Hey guy how's it going. I am here with another Chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6- The Plan, Smiledog and The Rake

looked at all the .exes and the CreepyPastas and smiled evilly and said "TODAY IS THE DAY WE WILL FINALLY INFECT THOSE PESTS WITH THE ZALGO'S DISEASE AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD". They all laughed evil laughs and said " wait, what abouta the ones we can'ta killa ora hurt"?. smiled and said we trap them in The End".

The animatrons switched on again as Yami woke up and Freddy woke the others up by doing his iconic scream. They all jolted up in fright. Yami started to laugh his head off and everyone glared at him. Golden Freddy said " N-N-Nows not the time for l-l-laughing, I feel we should get out of here". The destroyed the house and walked back to the portal to get home. They walked for hours when they were stopped by a being with no eyes. Instead he just had pure white where his eyes should be. Sky said in a shaky voice "H-H-Herobrine". Herobrine smiled and said " Now what are you people doing in Minecraftia hmm"?. Golden Freddy said in a twisted and warped but perfectly clear voice box " GET OUT OF OUR WAY OR I'LL STUFF YOU INTO A FREDDY FAZBEAR SUITS". Herobrine laughed and said " You don't stand a chance against me", his voice changed to demonic " I AM A GOD HERE FOOL". Golden Freddy screamed his demonic scream and attacked Herobrine. The battle lasted hours but finally Golden Freddy beat Herobrine. Herobrine said " I WILL RETURN", and with that he disappeared. Golden Freddy said in his normal malfunctioning voice " L-L-Let's g-get o-out o-of h-h-here". Freddy noticed that Golden Freddy's voice was glitching more then usual and asked " G-G-Golden Freddy, are you a-a-alright"?. Golden Freddy nodded and kept walking. Michell was getting worried about Golden Freddy and walked up to him and asked him " Hey Golden Freddy are you alright". Golden Freddy managed to say this " M-M-M-My oice b-b-b-b-box was amaged i-i-i-in t-t-t-the ight a-a-a-a-against erobrine". Michelle called Freddy over and said " Freddy, Golden Freddy's voice box is damaged". Freddy walked over and looked at Golden Freddy's voice box and said " H-H-He needs to shut off and repair". Michelle said " It's nearly night anyway so it would be a good idea to make camp anyway. They made camp and let Golden Freddy go into self repair mode.

**That's it for today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7- Smiledog and The Rake

**Hey guy how's it going. I am here with another Chapter. Hope you're still enjoying the story so far. Sorry if I stuff up Smiledog and The Rake but I don't know much about them.**

Chapter 7- Smiledog and The Rake

Golden Freddy hadn't reactivated yet and they all started to get worried. Mark looked at Golden Freddy worryingly and asked Freddy " How long does it take for one of you to repair yourselves"?. Freddy looked at him and said " H-H-He should have been d-d-done by now, I d-d-don't know what's w-w-wrong with him". Sky walked up and said " Maybe he needs more time to selfrepair because he's older then the rest of you". Freddy tilted his head and replied " T-T-That may be the c-c-case, but I'm not so s-s-sure".

Meanwhile at Marks house, His Computer lit up with a picture of Smiledog and The Rake. Smiledog smiled evilly and The Rake just teleported away. Smiledog then teleported away And the room went dark and quiet again.

Golden Freddy was stuck. He tried switching on but he couldn't. His Voice box was fully repaired but there was something that was damaged. He tried to send a message by screaming his demonic scream, which didn't require any power because he could do it automatically.

Freddy heard a demonic scream and realised it was Golden Freddy and quickly translated it into words the humans could understand and said " G-G-Golden Freddy has found a w-w-way to communicate with us". "He d-d-does this by s-s-screaming and his message said". " I can't s-s-switch on, Somethings w-w-wrong, something else is d-d-damaged and needs r-r-repairing, I will be u-u-unactive for at least three d-d-days". Mark said " We need to keep moving". But before they could leave, they heard a roar and looked behind them to see Smiledog and The Rake waiting for them. Dlive looked at Sky and said " Give me a sword, I'll hold them off". Sky shook his head and said " No way, that's suicide". Dlive just took his sword and walked over to fight both Smiledog and The Rake. He walked over to them and shouted " YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS", and with that he attacked. But before he could land a blow he started glowing a silvery color and both Smiledog and The Rake growled and teleported away. Freddy looked at Dlive and said " Your sacrifice has allowed you to unlock your special power of Selflessness. Dlive laughed and said " That's awesome".

Golden Freddy found what else had been damaged and started to repair it. He was afraid that his friends would be killed before he could do anything.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8- Ben Drowned

**Hey guys what's going on. Sorry for the late chapter but I had a really bad day. Remember tomorrow is double chapter day. Thanks guys, you rule. **

**Chapter 8- Ben Drowned**

Freddy had decided they needed to get out of Minecraftia in order to allow Gooden Freddy to focus entirely on repairing himself. Mark was getting extreamly worried about Golden Freddy and walked up to The Marionette and asked " How long do you think Golden Freddy will be in self repair mode"?. The Marionette replied with " That is difficult to determine, as he has been like this for a while now". " But I estimate he will remain like this for three or four days at the very least". " At the most, He will remain like this for two weeks". Mark nodded and hoped that Gooden Freddy would repair himself in three to four days.**  
><strong>

Meanwhile at Mark's house. A picture of Ben Drowned came up onto Mark's computer screen and this time it had words on it. The words were " You shouldn't have done that". The picture and words disappear and Ben Drowned said " You shouldn't have done that Markiplier". His voice changed to evil and demonic " NOW I AM COMING FOR YOU". Ben teleported to Minecraftia to deal with the people that caused him the most trouble.

Golden Freddy was sitting in his famous slumped position and thought to himself " How long is this repair going to take". " I feel like something is slowly taking over my body and is destroying my memory's of all my friends and turning me evil". " I hope this isn't the case". **(in his mind, Golden Freddy speaks perfectly clear)**

Luigikid was walking with Michelle when he heard somebody whisper his name. He thought to himself " Was that Ben Drowned...". " No it can't be". He continued walking as if he didn't hear anything.

Mark heard a scream and turned around to see Michelle being help captive by Ben Drowned.

Luigikid started to get angry and he yelled at Ben " THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME BEN". " LEAVE MICHELLE OUT OF IT". Ben smiled and said " You shouldn't have done that". He then let Michelle go and started to advance towards Luigikid. Ben Drowned teleported behind Luigikid and said " Today is the day you die". Luigikid got super angry when Ben Drowned said that and shouted " YOU WILL NEVER HARM MY FRIENDS AGAIN", and with that he punched Ben Drowned directly in the face. A sudden yellow aura started glowing all around Luigikid and he said " NEXT TUME YOU COME BACK, COME BACK WITH AN ARMY YOU SON OF A BITCH". Ben disappeared teleported away, but not before saying " You shouldn't have done that". Luigikid suddenly collapsed in exhaustion and Freddy decided that they should make camp here and rest for the night.

Meanwhile at the CreepyPastas headquarters, looked at Slender, Jeff, Smiledog, The Rake and Ben Drowned in disappointment and said " So not one of you have managed to kill any of the 5 saviours that will ruin all of my plans and send us back into that cursed Internet we once called home". They all nodded and suddenly changed from nice to evilly demonic and said " I WANT MARKIPLIER'S HEAD ON MY TABLE BY TOMORROW OR ELSE". They all nodded and teleported away. sighed and said " it's times like this that make me think about what life would've been like if my original file hadn't become corrupt".

**That's gonna end it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, you guys all rule. See you tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9- Mark's holy powers

**Hey guys what's going on. Here is chapter nine and chapter ten will be posted tonight. I hope you enjoy guys, you all rule.**

Chapter 9- Mark's holy powers

was angry, The sonic character Light had almost killed him and saved everyone in his world in the process. He was waiting for the CreepyPastas to get back with Mark's head a pike. **(Hehehehe)**

Golden Freddy was waiting for his body to repair itself, It was sixty-six percent done. He needed another day to fully repair himself. Little did he know that the Zalgo's disease was slowly but surely infecting and taking over his body.

Freddy said to Mark " W-W-We must find the b-b-base of the C-C-CreepyPastas. Mark looked at Freddy and said " I think I know where they are". The finally, after four CreepyPastas attacks they found the portal but found it heavily guarded by Jeff The Killer, Slenderman,Herobrine, Smiledog, The Rake and Ben Drowned. Mark looked in surprise and said " We can't take on all of them at once". They all agreed and decided to wait for Golden Freddy to wake up. They had been waiting for hours but Mark had had enough and said " I'm going to distract them while the rest of you run for the portal". They all disagreed but Mark had already left. Mark ran to the CreepyPastas and said " HEY YOU SONS OF BITCHES, COME AT ME". The CreepyPastas growled and started running after Mark. The others ran to the portal and went through, they hoped Mark would be okay.

Mark stopped running and pulled out a sharpness five Diamond sword and said in a booming voice " YOU SHALL NEVER HARM ME OR MY FRIENDS", he started glowing a goleden color and it made all the CreepyPastas instantly react and almost all of them screamed in pain and anger as Mark advanced on them. Slenderman was unaffected by this Holy Power and started to advance of Mark. Mark screamed in anger and the golden aura got brighter and brighter until Slenderman couldn't stand it anymore and he alone with the other CreepyPastas teleported away. Mark quickly flew away to the portal.

They had been waiting for hours for Mark and were all concerned about him and thought he was dead. They saw him come out of the portal and were amazed that he flew out of the portal and he said " Follow me, I know where they are".

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading. You guys rule and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10- Infiltration

**Hey everybody what's going on, I am here with the Second last chapter of this story, in case your wondering I might be making a sequel to this, i'm not sure yet.**

**Chapter 10- Infiltration**

Golden Freddy had discovered the Zalgo's disease inside him and started to destroy it, it would take another couple hours to do so but he knew he could do it. He was capable of walking again but he didn't want to risk it in case the disease took him over.

Mark had teleported them to his house and made them invisible and said " Now nothing can see or hear us, we'll be safe... for now that is". The heard a scream from Golden Freddy and Freddy quickly translated it and said " H-H-He said that the Z-Z-Zalgo's disease has i-i-infected him and he n-n-needs a couple h-h-hours to destroy the d-d-disease". " H-H-He also said to n-n-not to attack the C-C-CreepyPastas until he has w-w-woken up. Mark shook his head and said " We can't afford to wait for Golden Freddy, We have to strike now while they're not expecting it". Freddy's voice changed a little when he said " W-W-We are not a-a-attacking until Golden Freddy w-w-wakes up, H-H-He knows more a-a-about them then a-a-any of us". Mark still wasn't convinced and tried to argue his point more when suddenly all the animations shut off. Mark instantly sensed that the Zalgo's disease had started infecting them and picked up Golden Freddy and teleported Yami, Dlive, Luigikid, Michelle, Sky and Golden Freddy to another location and made them invisible and teleported away himself.

The animatronics reactivated and walked inside the base of the CreepyPastas and was met with the sight of the .exes and the CreepyPastas waiting for them. Sonic laughed his famous laugh and said " You met with a terrible fate haven't you Freddy, The once great Animatronics, now reduced to slaves of the Devil himself. Freddy laughed his famous demonic laugh and said in a demonic, yet childish voice " W-W-We are slaves of n-n-no one, W-W-We have been e-e-evil this whole time, W-W-We have a p-p-proposition for you".

Golden Freddy had finally woken up and was fine to fight. Mark glided to him slowly and said " The other animatronics have been taken over by Zalgo's disease", what should we do". Golden Freddy said " The others have been evil this whole time, I was the only one that could control them". " Now they are going to team up with the CreepyPastas and try to kill us all. They all looked shocked and yet angry at the same time. Yami said while activating his aura " We have to stop them". Everyone agreed and everyone but Michelle activated their powers and got out their weapons. Golden Freddy activated his powers and started to fly along with Mark. They moved silently and entered the CreepyPasta base AKA Mark's house but were still invisible. They got ready to attack, Golden Freddy nodded at Mark and he deactivated the invisibility spell and they got ready for the fight of their lives.

**That's it for chapter 10, I hope your ready for the final chapter. You guys rule, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11- The Final Battle

**Hey guys what's going on. I decided to post the final chapter early because I can. I hope you enjoy today's chapter, you guys rule and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 11- The Final Battle**

Slenderman, Herobrine, Jeff The Killer, Smiledog, The Rake and Ben drowned had teleported to the six humans and Golden Freddy. Jeff laughed and said " You don't stand a chance against all of us at once, now it's time to GO TO SLEEP". Sky smiled and said " Jeff's mine", and ran forward to attack him. Slenderman just stood and waited for Yami to attack him. Yami walked forward and started attacking Slenderman with his bare hands. Dlive stepped forward and went after Smiledog and The Rake. Luigikid and Michelle went after Ben Drowned. Mark smiled and went after Herobrine with Golden Freddy. Sky was ducking and dodging all of Jeff's attacks and started clashing his sword with Jeff's knife. Yami was punching and kicking at Slendermans legs, tentacles and arms and was dodging all of Slenders attacks but Slender was dodging none of his. Dlive was beating both Smiledog and The Rake with his diamond sword in hand and using his skill in PVP to dodge all of their attacks and attack them himself. Luigikid and Michelle worked together like they knew every move Ben would make before he made them. Golden Freddy and Mark were dodging and weaving through all of Herobrines attacks and were sticking blows. Before long they had knocked out all six of the CreepyPastas within no time at all.

They advanced and were met with the Animatronics they once called friends. Sky looked at Bonnie and Chica in anger and started attacking them. Dlive went after Balloon Boy and . But before anyone could go up against Foxy he went and joined Golden Freddy and said " N-N-No disease will take m-m-me over ar-ar-argh". He went after The Mangle. Dlive and Yami went after Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. Luigikid and Michelle went after Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy and Mark went after Freddy Fazbear and The Marionette. Sky dodged and weaned through all of Bonnie and Chicas attack. They attacked as one but still weren't doing anything to Sky. He quickly teleported behind the animatonics and before they could do anything he switched them from free roaming mode to inactive mode. They shut off and stood there. Foxy was going as fast as he could and was being successful in dodging all of The Mangles attack. Foxy got the upper hand and pinned The Mangle down and flipped his from free roaming to inactive mode. Dlive was fighting Toy Bonnie while Yami was fighting Toy Bonnie. Dlive was having some trouble with Toy Bonnie because his design was so different from that of Bonnies design and couldn't find the off switch on him. He ducked and weaved through all of Toy Bonnie's attacks. He finally pinned Toy Bonnie down and found his switch and turned him from free roaming to inactive mode. Yami found Toy Chica's switch easily and quickly changed it to inactive mode and with that Toy Chica shut down. Luigikid and Michelle both worked in perfect unison and they were too fast for Toy Freddy to keep up. Michelle found the switch and turned him to inactive mode. Golden Freddy took on Freddy Fazbear whilst Mark took on The Marionette. Mark was easily ducking and weaving through all of The Marionette's attacks and found his switch and switched him to inactive mode. Golden Freddy was pinned down and was about to be deactivated by Freddy when Mark jumped on Freddy and switched him to inactive mode. Mark helped Golden Freddy up. Golden Freddy nodded a thanks and they all moved to the next room.

This time they were versions the .exes. Luigikid and Michelle went after Mario exe. Dlive and Yami went after. Insane Pinkie Pie. Sky went after The Tails Doll. Foxy, Golden Freddy and Mark all went after Sonic exe. Luigikid and Michelle were fighting in perfect unison again and were going so fast that Mario couldn't do anything but try and fight back. They knocked out and trapped him. Insane Pinkie Pie was too fast for Yami and Dlive so instead they tried to punch in random directions and hope the hit her. One lucky punch from Yami managed to get her in the head and put her in a dazed state. They had enough time to both punch her in the head and knock her out. Sky was having trouble with the Talls Doll because he was the second strongest out of all of them. He was pinned down by The Tails Doll. Foxy noticed this and quickly said " I-I-I'm going to help S-S-Sky" and quickly ran over to help Sky". Foxy screamed his famous scream and hit Talls Doll with his hook. That was enough to send Tails Doll in a daze and gave Sky enough time to stab Tails Doll through the head and put a force field around it before it could heal itself. saw his friends go down and screamed in a rage and pushed everybody but Mark back and froze them all in place. Mark saw this and watched in horror as brought all his friends conscious again. They watched helpless as Mark was overwhelmed by all the .exes going after him. Suddenly the other Golden Freddy and Foxy were gone and had teleported over to help Mark, but it still wasn't enough. They saw The Marionette,Freddy and Toy Freddy come out of nowhere and start to help Mark, Foxy and Golden Freddy. Foxy, The Marionette went after The Tails Doll, Freddy went after Mario Exe , Toy Freddy went after Insane Pinkie Pie, Mark and Golden Freddy went after Sonic Exe again. Foxy was just as fast as Tails Doll but he was only distracting him. The Marionette teleported behind Tails Doll and grabbed his head, screamed and ripped his head off. Toy Freddy and Insane Pinkie Pie were evenly matched and neither could gain an upper hand. Sky noticed this and managed to get a hand free and pulled out his golden sword and shouted to Toy Freddy " TOY FREDDY, TAKE MY SWORD AND RUN HER THROUGH IT". Toy Freddy grabbed the sword and stabbed Insane Pinkie Pie through the stomach. Insane Pinkie Pie looked in amazement when she saw the sword, she stayed like that for a few seconds before she collapsed and slowly bled out. Freddy was having the most trouble with Mario because he was the slowest of all the Animatronics. Toy Freddy threw Freddy the sword and Freddy started playing his song. He screamed his terrible scream and stabbed Mario Exe in the head. Mario Exe fell and Freddy looked at Toy Freddy and said " T-T-Thank you Toy F-F-Freddy, You may have j-j-just saved my l-l-life". Toy Freddy said " It's no problem". Mark and Golden Freddy couldn't defeat Sonic Exe on their own. Mark shouted at the Freddy " FREDDY, RELEASE MY FRIENDS FROM THE ICE PLEASE, WE CAN'T TAKE ON SONIC EXE ON OUR OWN". Freddy quickly teleported over to them and freed them. They all charged Sonic Exe and attacked him as one. Sonic Exe fought back and screamed in anger and eagle when he saw his dead friends. He activated the Chaos Emeralds and became Super Sonic Exe. They prepared for the fight that would end all fights. Sonic exe laughed and said in a truly demonic voice " MY MASTER WILL BE SET FREE SOON, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME". Then he charged up a super blast and prepared to fire. Mark quickly reacted and created a force field around them. Sonic exe fired the blast and it cause Mark to instantly scream in pain when it hit the force field. Sonic exe finished his onslaught, but Mark was close to exhaustion. Golden Freddy had an idea and started to give Mark his powers and he said to the others " G-G-Give Mark your powers, h-h-he is our only h-h-hope. They all quickly threw their powers at Mark and he absorbed all of it. He open his eyes to reveal glowing golden eyes. He smiled and said " Come at me you son of a bitch". Sonic screamed in anger and attacked him with another super blast, Sonic exe fired the shot but Mark just deflected like it was nothing and teleported behind Sonic exe and conjored up a sharpness five diamond sword and stabbed Sonic exe in the back. Sonic exe looked in amazement and said " We will be back, our master will rise again". He finally died and the Chaos Emeralds took their place inside their new master. Mark returned the power that was given to him back to the original owners. He collapsed,in exhaustion.

A few days later...

Mark woke up in a bed with the worried faces of Yami, Dlive, Sky, Luigikid and Michelle. He groaned and asked Yami " How long have I been out Yami"?. Yami replied with " You've been asleep for three days". He looked in amazement and said " Geez, I must've been exhausted after the fight with Sonic exe". " Speaking of Sonic exe, where is he"?. Dlive said " He's been put back in the internet, Golden Freddy deleted the CreepyPasta website and all the games made, they won't be bothering us for a while". Mark sighed in happiness and said " Let's hope we don't have too, but where is Golden Freddy and the other animationics"?. Yami said " They left to go back home, but he said if we needed their help, just whistle Freddy's tune and they will be their". Mark nodded and said " I'm still wondering about what Sonic exe said about his master, who is his master and where is he now". Michelle said " Yeah, but I guess we'll never know".

Mysterious person's POV...

"Master, They have taken the Bait". The master said " Good, Let's teach them what happens when they mess with Mephistopheles".

**I hope you enjoyed the final chapter, It was a lot of fun writing it, and yes there is going to be a sequel. A huge thank you to all those that read the story, You guys rule and I will see you in the next story.**


	12. UPDATES

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with an update chapter. I need 2 OC's for the third part of Zalgo's disease. They have to be female. One to be girlfriend of Yami and one to be Girlfriend with Dlive. I will not be posting on Christmas Day and I will be posting The Squid Menace- A Sepuel to Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I haven't been posting lately because I've had a Very Very bad day. I need you're guy's support. Please help me by reviewing good comments on my story, it really brightens my day to see nice comments. I hope you understand and I will see you in the next chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy.**


	13. Not A Chapter PLEASE READ

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a little update chapter. This chapter will be about what is in store for the future. AKA 2015 and on. There will be two more Zalgo's Disease but I'm not telling you their names. I may be making my own YouTube channel next year but I'm not sure yet. I may not post every single day and may miss up to a month next year but that is because I'm running out of ideas or the stress of school. I'm telling you in advance because I don't want you guys to think I quit Fanfiction because of it. I might start doing more Minecraft stuff. Tell me if you want me to do more Minecraft stuff in the reviews. Please tell me if you do. Anyway about Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. I will be posting more of it Next Year. I've given up on it for the remainder of 2014 so I'm posting random stuff. Now about Bashur Works at Freddy's, I might continue it depending on how I feel about it. I might be making more Zalgo's Disease but I'm not sure where I should finish it. I will of course continue posting Fnaf stuff, I hope you are enjoying them. I know I'm posting a lot of little stories that have nothing to do with my original series but it's because I need to sit down and think about what I want to do in the next chapter of Zalgo's Disease. Anyway that's about it from me. Be sure to check out my other stories and remember to review on those stories. Please check out Zalgo's Disease, Zalgo's Disease- Mephistopheles and Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter of Mike's Job.**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ TO END

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a little update chapter. I need your help guys, I'm deciding whether or not I should do a Truth or Dare thing as I've seen done a couple times. It will include all the Fnaf animatronics and all Good characters from The Three Zalgo's Diseases and also my own OC's but I want your opinions. Do you want me to do this or not? Please tell me in the reviews as I will need truth or dares from you guys. Now I'm also thinking about doing a Q & A thing but I'll leave it to you guys to decide if you want me to do these things. Now about my Parody songs. I haven't posted any for a while because I've been flooded with requests and are trying to get them all done before I post them. Anyway guys, That's all that I wanted to say, Make sure to review and tell me if you want me to do this stuff. Make sure to check out my series Zalgo's Disease and any other stuff that may interest you. Thanks for reading this to the end and I will see you in the next chapter of either Mike's Job or Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace.**


End file.
